Tragedy is Ugly, Change is Beautiful
by DayAnnKnight
Summary: This is about sisters in a mess of trouble. Can two pack members fix and mend their broken hearts. OOC/ Embry&OC Seth&OC! Summary sucks but please give it a chance you may like it.  WARNING: DARK THEMES AND SEXUAL ASSAULT
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Hello, Uhmm.. this is my attempt at yet another story that popped into my head. Warning included it does have some very dark themes and sexual assault, so if that's not what you want to read please turn back now. I have no intentions of giving graphic details to the assault. Now this is rated 'M' for a reason, but since I am not in your house checking your I.D please read at your own risk.

*Brandi and Kat are my characters please don't use them with out permission.

**Disclaimer** I don't own any recognizable product names or the Twilight Saga. Just borrowing a few things and characters to have a little fun, no copy right intended.

This chapter introduces my main characters…it will get better I promise.

*~Who it's about~*

I am a typical fourteen year old girl. I like music, shopping, and anything with zebra print. As far as boys go, yeah they are good friends. Now before you start coming to conclusions, no I am not into girls. There's just been no guys my type around here.

Girls, well, I have a few close girl friends, as in girls that are my friends, type of girl friends. Girls my age are just full of drama, and I like my life as drama free as possible. So I try to avoid it.

My sister and I are best friends, even though she is way older then me. Yeah she is twenty two and in college, so what! We get along amazingly.

I have blond hair that comes down to my shoulder blades, with a natural wave to it. I am five foot nine, I know that's tall for my age but what ever. My eyes are a creamy, ice blue.

My dad, Thomas, is in his late forties with brown eyes and short brown hair to match. He is a scientist in some research company. Seeing what makes the world tick one DNA strand at a time. Oh and my little brother Timmy is his clone! NO seriously like dad cooked him up or something, I don't try to understand it any more. Timmy looks identical to my dad, only in a ten year olds body. Freaky I know, but dad always wanted a boy and after me they couldn't conceive any more, so they test tube babied it. Even if the little brat is from the primordial ooze and an easy bake oven, I still love him.

Now my mom, Gwen, she is in her mid-forties and where my sister Brandi and I get our good looks from. Blond hair, blue eyed, bombshell is how dad describes her. She is a teacher at the private school here in town.

Oh yeah, My name is Katrina, but people call me Kat for short. Ok well just my sister but I'm trying to get it to stick. Yep that's my life in a nut shell, well it was any way.

A/N:

Hate it, like it, or love it, either way please REVIEW it! I don't mind burns, or creative criticism, or just to be told to update. So again please review =)


	2. tragedy relived

A/N:

Hello, Uhmm.. this is my attempt at yet another story that popped into my head. Warning included it does have some very dark themes and sexual assault, so if that's not what you want to read please turn back now. I have no intentions of giving graphic details to the assault. Now this is rated 'M' for a reason, but since I am not in your house checking your I.D please read at your own risk.

*Brandi and Kat are my characters please don't use them with out permission.

**Disclaimer** I don't own any recognizable product names or the Twilight Saga. Just borrowing a few things and characters to have a little fun, no copy right intended.

~*Tragedy Relived*~

Beep, beep, beep, beep. I heard a faint breath, in hail then exhale. I woke up to the sounds of a heart monitor in a hospital. I tried to open my eyes but the damn florescent lighting made me snap them shut again. I groaned in pain.

"Oh good your awake." the nurse said before, I assume, running to get the doctor. My mouth was dry, so I tried to sit up straighter to get some water. As I was pulling myself up I heard a faint voice.

"Are you okay Kat?" my sister, Brandi, asked in a raspy whisper.

I turned to look in the direction of her voice to make sure she was there and not just a figment of my imagination.

She was alive and laying in the hospital bed right next to me.

"I'm doing Okay, how are you?" I asked as the tears came rolling down my cheeks.

"Shocked, scared, and sore." she scooted over in her bed, wincing in pain, and patted the now open spot next to her.

"Come on, get in." She lifted the thin green hospital blanket. Just like when I would have nightmares when I was younger, I cuddled up next to her and let every thing out. I cried for my family and I cried that I still had her, all the while she held me. She gave me reassurance that things will get better, after everything she went through, she was still strong enough got the both of us. I closed my eyes and let her voice push me into sleep, but then I didn't want to sleep as I replayed the tragedy over in my nightmares. The day my world turned upside down just two days after my fourteenth birthday.

Lightning flashed and I could see my killers face. I was in my closet hiding behind some old suitcases of Grams, holding my breath, and praying not to be found. He held his gun in front of him, the same gun that shot down my parents and younger brother just moments ago.

I wish my sister wasn't here, to visit from college, just for my birthday.

He had her tied to the bed and knocked unconscious.

After he couldn't find me he, closed the closet door, and started to laugh.

"We're all alone now." His menacing voice rang out.

I spotted my softball bag and decided I needed to save my sister. Before I could go completely through with my plan, I heard the springs of my bed groan against the wait of my sisters body, and the head board start to banging the wall.

As bad as it sounds, I used the noises to hide my own. I moved from my hiding spot and unzipped the bag. I pulled out my bat and slowly turned the knob to the closet door. Silently I slide out of the closet, tip-toed up to the foot of the bed, and with all the strength I had I swung the bat at him.

He flew off the bed, and landed on the floor with a loud thump. I lifted the bat again when he reached for the gun.

I hit him in the head two more times and his body went limp, blood poured from his nose, ears, and mouth. I reached the phone and dialed 911.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?" the voice of the operator asked.

I couldn't find my voice at first, then I started to cry into the receiver.

"He killed my family" I wailed "he broke in and shot them. He- he- raped my sister, she's knocked out, I hit him with a bat." I just rambled on.

"I need help, please just send help."

"Miss, Help is on the way, I need you to check your sisters pulse. Feel her wrist and let me know if she has a heart beat quickly"

I rushed to my sisters side, then realized,

"She is tied up I have to untie her first."

"Check her neck instead miss feel in between where chin and neck meet."

With two shaky fingers I checked her pulse, I started crying harder.

"She has a pulse but its weak, please hurry,"

Just as I said the words I heard the sirens.

"I'm in the third bedroom on the right upstairs" I told the operator. I had enough with guns and violence today I didn't need the cops pointing theirs at me.

"Miss go to the front door the police there now." she replied.

"Thank you!" I hung up the phone and raced down the stairs, not looking at the bodies of my parents and brother in the living room of my house.

I opened the door and saw my saviors before everything went black.

A/N: Well good, bad, love, hate let me know! REVIEW Please and thank you !


	3. The Unthinkable Happening

**A/N:**

**Hello, Uhmm.. this is my attempt at yet another story that popped into my head. Warning included it does have some very dark themes and sexual assault, so if that's not what you want to read please turn back now. I have no intentions of giving graphic details to the assault. Now this is rated 'M' for a reason, but since I am not in your house checking your I.D please read at your own risk. **

***Brandi and Kat are my characters please don't use them with out permission. **

****Disclaimer** I don't own any recognizable product names or the Twilight Saga. Just borrowing a few things and characters to have a little fun, no copy right intended. **

~The Unthinkable Happening~

After being release from the hospital, my sister and I have been in a whirl wind of emotions and activities.

After the traumatic deaths of our family I took time off from school. My sister actually dropped out of college to take care of me. I felt bad but it was better then my other option of becoming a ward to the state.

She wouldn't have it any other way either. Just shortly after we were released from the hospital my sister and I buried our family.

I felt like I was on auto pilot, watching from a distant as my sister took over everything my mom and dad were suppose to be here for. It all felt like a bad dream until I saw three white caskets, with beautiful flowers laying across the closed lids. I sat there with a blank face as I watched them lower my family into the ground. I held Brandi's hand and felt when she started to shake from crying.

We were in our home with friends and what little family we had left, having brunch, and listening to stories of our parents from their friends and coworkers. Condolences were passed around every time some one saw me or my sister, then I was caught off guard when Brandi went MIA.

I didn't want to be rude but I really needed to find her, so I excused my self and made my way upstairs. I didn't have to look long I found her in my fathers office, talking on the phone. She had not heard me come in so I remained quite, and softly closed the door behind me.

"Mr. Jerome, my sister and I just laid our parents to rest I think we need just a little time to think about any offers on our home."

What is she talking about? I thought to myself. Then continued to ease drop, to at least her end of the conversation.

"Yes, I understand, I know we only have thirty days sir. I have not got that far, yes we will discuss this tomorrow at your office. I understand that too but its not just my decision its also Katrina's. I know what the damn will says but I will not take away her choice in the matter. I said we will talk tomorrow. Goodbye Mr. Jerome." She slammed the phone onto the receiver, and took a deep breath. She finally lifted her head and realized I was there.

"How much did you hear?" she asked point blank.

"I just heard enough to know that we are apparently needing to discuss a few things in Mom and Daddy's will." I replied sitting in one of dad's favorite reading chairs. It still smelled like him.

My sister came up and pulled me out of the chair and sat down herself. Then pulled me into her lap like I was a four year old that had just gotten a booboo that she needed to fix.

"Well Kat, here's the deal. This house belongs to the Research Company that dad worked for."

"Yeah, and?" I questioned not liking one bit where I thought things might go.

"Well, we have to move. And we only have thirty days to get out." she replied and took my hands in hers and kept speaking.

"Grams, left dad a small house in Washington. We have to move there. I don't have the time to go into details of why right now, I'm very tired and we still have guest down stairs. So I think we need to discuss the rest of this tomorrow with Mr. Jerome." She sighed and allowed me to get up and pull her along with me.

"Brandi?"

"Yeah Kat."

"You won't have to leave me will you?" I asked looking at the floor so she couldn't see the tears swelling up in my eyes.

"Nope you're my sister, and according to the state no body can take you away from me ever." She smiled down at me.

The next morning Brandi and I were in Mr. Jerome's office she had to sign a lot of paperwork in order for us to move to stupid drippy and wet Washington. So the company dad worked for were a bunch of pricks. They couldn't let us stay were I practically grew up.

The company gave us a thirty days but Brandi wanted to be gone in a week.

We left Mr. J's office and went straight home to pack. We looked around and then it hit us the only thing here that actually belong to us was our clothes and family pictures. Every thing else was just here when we moved in. So we gathered up our 'personal effects' as Brandi had put it and had it all shipped to the little old run down house in La Push Washington.

We arrived at the Port Angela's airport three days later. Guess what it was raining. I hate the rain but Brandi She loved the way it made everything seem like it was washed clean and renewed.

"Ok, Grams old friend Sue Clearwater said that some of the boys from the reservation will be here to pick us up."

"Yeah ok cause I can spot two people in a crowed airport." I sarcastically remarked.

"Come on Kat try and see this as a positive move." She cast a glance at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"Kat seriously this is best for both of us we get away from everything that happened back there. And it's a place that Grams loved dearly, so it can't be all that bad right?"

"Sure Brandi, what ever you say." I was interrupted by two very scary looking dudes walking our way. I mean like Frankenstein huge and scary men!

"Excuse me miss but are by chance Brandi and Katrina?" They were asking me but I turned to pull on Brandi's arm as she was getting the one suit case we had shared between us for the last three days.

"What Kat, I'm looking for our bag" She finally turned around and stopped talking.

"Sorry we didn't mean to scare your sister."

"No its okay, I'm Brandi and this is Kat. And you are?" she asked a little bit uneasy but still politely.

"Sorry I'm Sam and this is Paul. Mrs. Clearwater asked us to come pick up some granddaughters of Mrs. Pureheart. But she said something about not know what they look like because she hasn't seen them since her friend passed away. You wouldn't happen to be them would you?"

I was still trying to hide behind Brandi, when she of course went to get our bag of the luggage go round, and elbowed me in the ribs just as she turned.

Getting the wind Knocked out of you really isn't the best feeling in the world but hey I've had worse.

"Yep that's us. Sorry I don't mean to be rude but what is in the water down there you look like your on steroids." I was being obnoxious I know but hey I'm only fourteen.

"Katrina! That was not nice!" Brandi was scolding me but they guys just took our bag and laughed at my question. As the led us to the parking lot.

"We're just a little different then you pale faces." Paul laughed again and I just rolled my eyes. Brandi and I climbed into the beat up old truck. Yup this is the life.

Forty five very quite minutes later we were pulling into the drive way of a house I know I have not been to since I was two years old.

Great It looks really worn down and old. Yippy I guess we will be working on it all summer. Fan-freaking-tastic! And there is the welcoming committee waiting on our front porch.

**A/N: So sorry I didn't update when I said I would but I got stuck on how to get the girls to La Push.. I want to send a special thanks to In-Love-With-Emmett-Cullen for the idea on how to get them where they needed to be. **

**Also I may only be updating on the weekends. Its really the only time I get but if your lucky I may surprise you with updates sooner. =) **

**Please review if you likey, or if you hatey. Either way let me know! MUH!**


	4. Big Surprise

**A/N:**

**Warning included it does have some very dark themes and sexual assault, so if that's not what you want to read please turn back now. I have no intentions of giving graphic details to the assault. Now this is rated 'M' for a reason, but since I am not in your house checking your I.D please read at your own risk. **

***Brandi and Kat are my characters please don't use them with out permission. **

****Disclaimer** I don't own any recognizable product names or the Twilight Saga. Just borrowing a few things and characters to have a little fun, no copy right intended. **

**So I wanted to give writing Brandi's POV a try, I hope you all like it! **

**BTW Thank you to all of my reviewers, I Heart you all! **

*~Big Surprise~*

Brandi POV

Before I could even get out of the truck, I was bombarded by Sue. She practically pulled me out of the truck to hug me.

"I've missed you little one." She spoke with a smile, then looked over at Kat.

"Is this Katrina? My you've grown!" She attempted to hug Kat too but Kat was still a little stand off-ish with people touching her. She just nodded and smiled at the old lady she barely remembered. Sue just smiled.

"That's okay honey, I understand. Let me introduce you to the family and some of the others."

Sue was one of the only people who knew the full story behind our families deaths. She led us to our front porch, and I swear half the population of La Push was standing staring at me and Kat.

"Well this is my bunch." Sue gestured to the group with a swooping wave of her hand.

"Big bunch." Kat mumbled under her breath. I scowled at her rudeness.

"Sue I don't remember you having so many kids, but it's nice to meet all of you."

Sue laughed "Oh they're not all mine just extended family."

Before she could finish explaining who everyone was, a cute little toddler came running up to me and plastered a hug to my leg.

"Your really pretty, and your little girl will be pretty too!" she smiled up at me speaking in a cute little babyish voice.

"Awww, your cute too, but that's my little sister not my daughter." I tried to explain to her.

"No not that girl, but she's pretty too. The one in your tummy." she hugged my leg tighter.

My face must have gone ashen, I had not told anyone that I was pregnant. Right now all eyes were on me.

"Oh, hey kid, she's not having a baby," Kat started then looked over at me and saw the panicked look on my face. I was in shock.

"Brandi tell the kid your not pregnant." Kat pleaded with me.

"I can't Kat, because I am. I just didn't know how to tell you I was, I'm so sorry." I half rambled and sobbed.

"NO! You promised me you wouldn't keep anything else from me!" Kat all but screamed at me, then took off running back up the drive way.

My sister is fast. So I knew it wouldn't be long until she made it to where ever she was going to think. Back home when she was feeling flustered and scared she'd run to the little creek just out side our back property line. I knew once she calmed down she would come back. Shit! She doesn't know her way around here, she hasn't been here since she was two. Now more worried that she'd get lost.

"Brandi," one of the boys in the group called out to me, "I can go look for her if you want."

"That would be really helpful….I'm sorry I don't know your name." I smiled half heartedly at the boy in front of me.

"That's ok, you had other things on your mind. I'm Seth."

He smiled down at me.

"No way are you the little twiggy, toddler I use to baby sit for." I looked him over again. Wow! He sure has grown, he can't be more then fifteen, but he looks about the size of a twenty year old.

"Yup, that's me. I know I've grown a bit since you use to help me to the bathroom." He chuckled at me. "Is there any where she would, I don't know, go around here?" He asked suddenly serious again.

"Yeah if there are any little creeks or ponds near a lot of trees, she likes the relaxing sound and peacefulness of it all when she's upset." I replied still not sure if this is the same little Seth Clearwater that use to follow me around like I had cookies hidden in my pocket or something.

"Okay, I'll go check around there are a few places she could be." He gave me a one armed hug and bolted up the driveway after Kat.

"Why don't I send the boys to get the rest of your things from my place, it was all dropped off yesterday and the girls and I can help you get settled in." Sue gave me a reassuring glance, and I nodded.

"Alright boys you heard her, get going, put those muscles to use for a change." I heard another female voice pushing the guys down off the porch, towards the truck.

"Alright we're going, but not before I kiss my girl" Sam replied kissing the woman trying to get the boys in gear. She giggled and smacked him away. The boys left and I still hadn't found any energy to move after the interaction with Kat.

"So, I'm Emily, Sam's fiancé." She smiled offering me her hand to pull me off the steps, I hadn't realized I had sat down.

"Nice to meet you Emily, and Sam is a sweet heart. I do have a question for you though." I stated while taking her hand and walking to the front door.

"Sure anything you want to know just ask." She followed close behind me as we entered the house.

"What do you feed the guys down here? They are all so built." I asked a random question that I've been pondering since meeting Sam and Paul.

All the girls in my house bust up laughing.

"What, was that a rude question or something? I really mean no disrespect." I blurted out nervously.

"Oh no, no it's actually a pretty typical question for people who don't know the boys." She answered in between fits of laughter "But they eat a lot! I mean I cook for all the boys and usually by the time I get done cooking I'm smacking their hands back while us girls are making our plates."

"Wow, you cook for ALL those boys. Emily you must be an amazing cook. I burn water. I wish I could cook then maybe Kat would actually start eating something other then take out." I don't know why but I felt a connection to the ladies in my house and I didn't even know most of their names. Yet.

"Oh I have an idea, I could teach you if you want." Emily replied excitedly.

"You know what, It's a Deal! Thanks Emily." I looked over at the other girls standing around my house, eyeing it up and down. I know that look, my mom use to get it when things needed a make over. Then I noticed something else.

Our 'New' home wasn't in the best condition. Walls were cracked from the foundation settling, cealings had water damage from all the rain leaking through what I'm sure is a bad roof in need of new shingles.

"Thanks Grams, leave me to fix a house and have absolutely no idea how or where to start." I laughed at my inside joke I use to have with Grams. She would say making it yours is the same as fixing up an old house. Well right now that statement rang true.

"Hey its not that bad. Just needs some TLC." The tallest of the group stated looking around, then she smiled in my direction.

"If you don't remember Seth you probably don't remember me." No it couldn't be.

"Leah?" I asked in shock yet again for the second time today.

"See I always knew you liked me better. At least you remembered me."

Sarcastic as always.

"Holy mother of all things," I loved Leah like my other little sister but since we were closer in age she was more of my partner in crime when we were younger.

"Yeah I know, I've grown too." she cut me off laughing, and pulled me into a very hot, bear hug. "I missed you girl."

"I missed you too! Now if you don't mind me asking who are you?" I glanced at the only other person in the room that I had yet to meet today.

"I'm Kim, I'm Jared's girlfriend. You'll meet him when the guys get back. I don't mean to be rude but are you really pregnant?" She questioned.

"Well yeah, I have not had the chance to seek any medical proof yet, but according to the missing periods, and several pee stick test, I am. And its not rude to get to know your neighbors." I smiled at her still a little uneasy about admitting to being pregnant out loud.

"Ok then where is the father?" That was not a question I could openly discuss in detail. How would I ever begin to explain that I was rapped, got pregnant by the dirty low life, and my sister bashed his skull in to save my life.

"He died." I simply put it then changed the subject as Sue came in announcing the boys were back and the toddler came running up to me yet again.

"I forgot to tell you my name is Claire, I'm three years old, and I know lots of stuff." she was just too sweet to ignore so I pulled her up onto my hip.

"Well Claire its very nice to meet you. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course! I know that there's a baby in your tummy, because I felt it when I hugged you, a picture popped into my head of you holding her."

"Claire I didn't even ask you a question, how did you know what I was going to ask?" Before she could answer she was asking to get down and go to her Quill. I had know clue what she was talking about until yet another big man came in yelling for Claire.

"Claire what did we say about telling people about things you know?" he looked at the little girl with loving eyes but not the perverted kind of love more like a big brother. That's it he must be the big brother.

"I know Quill, but I like her and so does Uncle Embry. I'm going to keep her and tell her all my secrets." Claire tried to whisper in Quill's ear but kids are not good at whispering.

"Claire" Quill groaned, but I cut him off, before he could yell at the little girl clinging to his arms right now.

"Hi, you must be her Quill, Uh who's Embry?" I laughed at the term Claire used for her brother.

"Yeah and you're Brandi. Oh Before I forget Seth… ah… Uhmm… called and said he found Kat, but she isn't ready to come back yet. So he is going to stay with her so he can show her the way back."

"Thanks, for the message now I can worry about getting things put away." I cant believe that Seth had found her so fast, thank goodness she is with some one at least she use to know. Hey did Quill just change the subject?

"Quill!" I deep voice pierced through our conversation "Dude, A little help here." Quill sat Claire down and took off to help with the unloading of the boxes. I took Claire by the hand a lead her outside to the porch so I could tell the boys what rooms the boxes went in. I was a little sad to think that every thing both my sister and I owned fit into two pick up truck beds.

As they continued to unload, I sat with Claire on my lap on the porch railing, when Claire gasped then looked up at me.

"Can you help Uncle Embry that box is going to bust." as if on queue I heard a box bust followed by a loud cruse word.

"Shit! I'm sorry I'll get it cleaned up." he sounded like I was going to chew his head off.

"Here let me help you." I offered as we both reached for the same piece of clothing, our hands touched. I swear I felt an electrical current pulse from his finger tips straight through mine to my heart. I pulled my hand back and looked up, hoping to hide my blush, I was met with the most beautiful pair of deep brown puppy dog eyes I had ever seen. I smiled shyly.

"Hi, I don't think we've meet yet." I stated, looking at him, tying to see if he felt it too.

"Yeah, I, uhmm. Hi I'm Embry." He smiled and I just heard a child laugh and then say.

"See Quill, I told you that Uncle Embry likes Miss Brandi!"

I couldn't hide my blush that time, but neither could Embry, so I didn't feel that bad. Ok that little girl is so cute, but what the hell just happened?

**A/N: Yea! Lookie it's the longest chapter yet! So much going on here in this chapter, Brandi is preggers, Claire is clairvoyant, and nobody knows what's going on with Kat…Yet! And there you have it, Brandi and Embry imprinted. Huh, I wonder what's is taking Kat so long to come around….Review and You just might find out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Warning included it does have some very dark themes and sexual assault, so if that's not what you want to read please turn back now. I have no intentions of giving graphic details to the assault. Now this is rated 'M' for a reason, but since I am not in your house checking your I.D please read at your own risk. **

***Brandi and Kat are my characters please don't use them with out permission. **

****Disclaimer** I don't own any recognizable product names or the Twilight Saga. Just borrowing a few things and characters to have a little fun, no copy right intended. **

~A little Incite~

KAT POV

What in gods name was Brandi thinking? She lied to me, she said she would never keep things from me. So I did what I always do when I'm pissed off, I ran. Now being that I was completely pissed, I was stupid. I have not been to this place since I was two.

I took off from the only person I knew in La Push, my sister. Now I'm walking through the woods, and I'm lost. Perfect! Just fan-fucking-tastic!

Well things can't possible get any worse right. So I just kept right on walking. I just happened to stumble across a creek, with big boulders on the bank, bright green grass just off the shore line, and trees all around. Well duh about that last part, hello I am in the woods. This reminded me of my creek back home, my perfect place to be alone and think.

I started walking closer to the water when I heard a twig snap.

I turned around ready to fight off what ever was there, but I saw nothing. Damn forest critters, always freaking me out. I brushed off the feeling that I was being watched, and continued on down to the water calling my name.

With all the trees I wasn't even getting wet from the light drizzle that had started. I plopped down in the grass, pulling my legs to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, I rested my head on my knees.

I can't believe Brandi is pregnant. No, actually I can she is going to be a great mom.

Shit! I feel like a tool. Why couldn't I just be supportive of her decesion to keep the baby. I really need to talk with her alone, but there were so many people around that I didn't feel comfortable discussing such private family matters, yet.

"Why can't I just do one thing right anymore!" I screamed in frustration, throwing myself against the grass.

"Excuse me?" A loud deep voice rang through the trees.

I jumped up immediately, once again fight or flight took over. I noticed a very tall dark and if I may so handsome boy stalking his way over to me. I also noticed that all he had on were a pair of cut off jean shorts. WOW!

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." he spoke again.

"No, it's ok. I just really wasn't expecting an answer back that's all." I sort of whispered, towards him.

"Yeah sorry bout that but I was kind of looking for you."

I cocked my head to the side and gave him a very confused look. So he continued on.

"Sorry again my name is Seth and Brandi sent me to make sure you got back ok."

Oh so that's how he knew me. I love Brandi she thought of everything, but mostly she thought of me first.

Knowing that Seth wasn't a threat any more I sat back down.

"So what's gives you the pleasure of tracking down my stupid ass?" I asked being rather rude, so I quickly changed the tone in my voice and made it a little more friendly.

"Not that I mind considering, I had no clue how I was going to get back. By the way its nice to meet you Seth, I'm Kat, but something already tells me you knew that." I laughed when he chuckled and sat down next to me.

"Yeah no prob. I guess your sister figured you wouldn't remember your way back either. You do know she is really upset that you found out that way right?" Seth said, then I looked up to answer him and found myself floating on cloud nine.

All I could do was smile and nod my head. Great now I look like a bimbo bobble head, perfect. I couldn't stop myself though. Those hot coco colored eyes had me hooked and I just couldn't look away. He must have noticed something to because he gasped. Do guys actually do that?

"Yeah…Uh, so what are you doing this far out here any ways?" Seth asked but never looked away from my eyes. I felt like he was reading my soul.

"Well, honestly it kind of helps me clear my head when I get angry or upset. I just really needed to get away from all that." I replied looking away and back out at the water, as a shiver ran up my spine.

Seth must have noticed I was getting cold, because he wrapped his arms around me. I normally would have kicked his ass for even attempting to touch me, but there was something so different about him. I felt safe with this complete stranger.

"Kat it's getting late, and going to be dark soon, we should get back." Seth sighed, got up, and pulled me into a standing position.

"Your right. Brandi said it gets dark pretty quick around here. Uhmm I really don't know where to go Seth I didn't actually follow a path here." I giggled. Damn! I'm here a total of a few hours and this boy has me giggling.

"Its ok Kat I know these woods really well. I can get you home safe." Oh my knight in shining armor, well more like my knight in cut offs but hey I'm not complaining.

"Sounds good Seth, lead the way."

With that we took off. I was fallowing behind him, going over some of the fallen trees when my foot slipped.

I screamed a little when my foot got stuck between a hole in one of the trees.

"Shit! I'm coming Kat!" I heard Seth yell and in like thirty seconds he was right there.

"Seth I think I broke my ankle, and I cant get my leg out of this damn tree." I cried.

"Damn it! Kat its ok I'm going to get you out of here. Just close your eyes, I have to brake the tree a little more to get your leg out."

I shut my eyes as tight as I could. A loud crack of wood echoed through the forest. I felt my self falling back words only to be caught by two big strong, very HOT arms.

"Are you ok Kat, let me see your ankle." Seth sat me down on the ground and examined my leg.

"Seth it hurts, I defiantly broke it." I cried.

"This is so not how I should be protecting you." I heard Seth mumble under his breath.

"Kat I have to brace you leg ok, it might hurt." He picked up two straight branches and some vine looking stuff and made a splint.

"Seth I cant walk on this, and you cant just carry me all the way to my house." just as the words left my mouth I felt him pick me up bridal style.

"That's exactly what I plan on doing Kat. Just put your arms around my neck and hold on." He was giving me that same look as before. Man here I am in the arms of a very hot boy and just my luck its only because I broke my damn ankle.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I remember is a bunch of women fussing over me, and a few yelling at Seth.

"Ok BACK OFF!" I yelled when Seth set me on the make shift couch.

"Kat what happened?" Brandi asked I could tell she was worried sick.

I explained to all of them what happened and that it was not in any way Seth's fault. They really needed to back off him.

"Ok Kat well we need to get you to the emergency room." Brandi being the ever so protective one, again.

"Brandi, how in the heck are you going to do that, No car remember?" I pointed out the obvious.

"Here you can take my car, and since you have like no furniture here, you can come stay at our house too. Just until we can get you girls at least a couple beds." One of the big dudes said handing Brandi his keys and a hand drawn map to his house. Ok Who are all these people?

"Thanks Embry, but I have no clue where the closest hospital is even at. You wouldn't mind taking us would you?" Brandi got this sickly sweet voice that I knew as a clue she liked this guy.

Perfect I find out that my sister is pregnant and now she is flirting with some random Frankenstein dude. Shit, this days keeps getting better and better.

"Yeah I think I can manage that." Frank-in-Embry says.

"Can I ride along to?" Seth asked a little more shyer than he was earlier when it was just us.

"Its up to Brandi and your mom dude, better go ask them." Embry answered

"Well, if its ok with you Sue I really don't mind him coming. Wait school is out for summer right?" Brandi replied to Seth's question.

"Yes, you may go Seth, but mind your manners. Brandi School just let out today, then the boys go back in September, so if you need them to help with any thing just ask. I know at least two of the boys will be more then willing to help you out." Sue said with a smirk on her face. Hello any one remember me the one in pain.

"Yeah that's all fine and dandy but do you guys remember me the one with the broken bone. Yeah Me the one in a lot of pain right now. Can we Please just go, I need Pain Killers like Pronto!" I all but shouted to the people in the room.

Seth came and picked me up, and carried me to the car. With Brandi and Embry right behind us.

Twenty two minutes in this truck and I was starting to cry in pain again when we finally pulled into the E.R. parking lot.

"Seth, carry Kat in. Brandi go with them I'll park the truck, and be in shortly." Embry was a sweet heart he would be perfect for Brandi. Wait what the hell am I thinking. My leg hurts so bad I must be delusional right now.

"How can we help you tonight?" Mrs. Snotty receptionist asked before even picking up her head. Just at the same time a really friendly doctor came walking into the waiting room.

"Seth? What happened?" doctor man said.

"Oh Hey Carlisle, Kat and I were hiking and we are pretty sure she broke something in her ankle." Seth was so calm, I wanted to punch him right now. No I wanted to make the pain stop more so I kept my mouth shut.

"Oh, well lets get you down to x-ray right away, follow me." Carlisle motioned for us to follow just as Embry came through the doors.

"Doctor thank you so much for helping us out. We just moved to La Push literally today. I have to pay cash for the services today we don't have insurance yet." Brandi Explained.

"Nonsense, my dear. A friend of the pack is a friend of ours, especially if its to help out two of the imprints. And call me Carlisle please." Carlisle smiled at us, then his face turned into a frown.

"Pack what, and imprint who?" I asked way to confused for my liking.

"Carlisle, means us and our family that you met today, and imprint means your guys are our friends. Doctors are very weird at how they word things." Embry nervously chuckled.

"Right, that's what I meant. Please forgive me, I'm just so use to speaking like a Doctor all the time. Well how bout we fix this leg of yours little miss?" Carlisle directed the question at me but the apology at the boys. Man this place is way weird. I LIKE IT!

"Sure thing Dr. Man, but ya think I could get a few Tylenol or something for pain before you start with the hands on type of stuff?" I asked just as another wave of pain shot up my leg.

"Of Course sweetheart."

So about two hours later, and some pretty strong pain killers here I am sitting in Embry's living room. I have a bright ass blue, eye sore of a cast on my leg and under that I have two very clean breaks. Perfect way to start off new right. Broken leg and a damn cast, I cant even visit the beach down the road from my house.

I need to talk to Brandi still. I think that can wait until tomorrow. Sweet pain pills take me to dream land!

**A/N:**

**Sorry this is not my best work. I needed them to imprint so I made it happen. I will update soon. Sweet Dreams All! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry I have not updated recently, I was sick the kids were sick and the computer took a pooh. Needless to say it was not a good time, but the bright side is I borrowed my sisters computer to update so I'm hoping to update at least twice today! So YEA! **

**Chapter 6 ~ **

**Kat = Nancy Drew extraordinaire**

**Kat POV**

Well let's just recap the previous days events shall we. My sister Brandi is pregnant and well she didn't tell me about it. I found out when all the brand new neighbors were told by a three year old. I took off like I always do when I am pissed and confused, then to top it off I broke my leg in front of a really, really hot guy. Short story, it was one messed up day.

So here I sit, in this guys house, that I barely know, because they are old friends of the family's. While my sister is off with a bunch of guys, trying to make our new home , well livable.

So after my long boring nap, and resting my leg, I got completely nosy. I started to hobbling around looking through some of Embry stuff.

You know for a bachelor pad I must say this guy keeps his stuff together. Its clean and there are books every where.

Thinking back to this mornings conversations with Brandi and Embry, I remembered, although I was still slightly drugged from my pain meds, that Embry told me to make myself at home.

So I did. I got online checked out my emails, from my only friends from back home. I wasn't surprised that my two besties, Wyatt and Jade, had emailed me. I had only been gone a day but they both missed me.

Wyatt was disappointed when I left because he never got to ask me, as he puts it, a really important question that only I had the answer to. I don't know about that, but now that I moved he said my answer would only hurt.

What ever that was suppose to mean. Jade, well how do I describe Jade? She was the popular cheerleader, queen bee type. Which basically meant that I grounded her back to reality because I didn't treat her with any more special than I did every one else around me. The first question in her email was asking if I had met any cute native boys yet. Typical boy crazy Jade.

I don't know what I would do if I lost those two. Well I kind of did and I think that's why I'm going so stir crazy. When Brandi wasn't home I was always with them, the three musketeers. Yup that was us.

Any ways back to Embry's lavish bachelor pad. I was currently thumbing my way through his book shelf trying desperately to find something worth reading that was not a fiction novel. I swear that every other book was about vampires and the others were about werewolves. What ever Embry was into was defiantly not a healthy obsession.

Finding nothing that peeked my interest on the book shelf I made my way over to the computer desk again. This time looking through the desk drawer looking for paper to draw on. Well no such luck, but I did find a book that was not fiction amazingly. Ok well it was a stretch of not being fiction, but I hadn't heard the Quileute fables in such a long time I was beginning to forget them. I found this really old leather bound book in the bottom drawer and decided to read threw them.

While I was reading some of the stories, like how we, our ancestors, were decedents from wolves, and the story of the third wife, I also came across some really weird facts. That were written in ink from a fountain pen, instead of written in smudges of charcoal. They seemed like additions to the stories but recently written. Almost as if some one was leaving instructions about the tribe.

I was currently reading the sections marked 'Signs to watch for' it was really interesting. It talked about a sickness that was named 'Leech Fever' the signs to look out for were; Fever of one hundred and eight degrees, massive growth spurts, and severe anger issues.

Huh, that basically described all the boys I met yesterday, except they didn't have anger issues, that I saw. They all seemed really sweet.

The next 'Sign' was for how to spot the 'Cold ones'. I read on to find out that these cold ones were the carriers of the virus that sets off leech fever.

Signs of a cold one are; sickly sweet smelling, honey golden or crimson red eyes, unbelievable beauty, and ice cold to the touch.

I had just gotten to the list of 'Past Spirit Warriors' when Seth came Flying through the door.

"Hey Seth where's the fire?" I asked nonchalantly still trying to read the book in my hands.

"Hey, Kat. Whatcha reading?" he asked as he snatched the book from my hands just before I got to the list marked 'Current Pack'.

"Seth what the hell? What is your issue?" I asked very pissed off at the fact that, one; I just met this guy and he was acting like a douche bag, and two; I was actually really getting into that book.

Looking at the book in his hands he started to shake. Looking nervous he began pacing back and forth.

"How much did you read?" he asked waving the book in my face.

"I was just getting to the current pack list when you so very rudely took the book away, so if you don't mind I would like to finish that story."

I made a very sad attempt to grab the book out of his hands a wound up on the floor in pain.

"Damn it!" I screamed and before I knew what else to think I was being lifted up back on the couch.

"Thanks," I mumbled "I'm still not sure why reading a book full of tribal stories is doing something wrong. Embry told me to make myself at home." I continued to stare at the floor and twiddle with my fingers as Seth, very kindly propped my leg up with pillows.

"I'm pretty sure Embry didn't mean to go snooping through every thing." he gave me a small smile.

"Yeah sure, what ever" I replied while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Brandi and Embry should be here in a few minutes, do you need me to do anything for you before they get here?" he was back to being that sweet guy that found me yesterday.

"Yeah I do need something, the book I would like to finish it." I held my hand out for him to give it back to me.

"Not going to happen Kat, sorry." he had the nerve to look ashamed.

This is going to be a very long, awkward, silence until Brandi gets here.

**Brandi POV**

Well Kat is laid up with a broken leg for the next six weeks, the guys offered to help me with the home improvements, on Grams house.

Embry and I were in the middle of assessing the house when the whole crew showed up. Starting with the adorable Claire leading the way.

"Brandi!" Claire screamed as she ran threw the door and came flying into my arms.

I was about to grab her up, when Embry beat me to it.

"Claire you can't jump on Brandi like that, it could hurt the baby." he reprimanded her.

"Embry it's fine, really." I took Claire away from and gave her a big hug.

"How are you today missy?" I cooed at her.

"I'm great Aunty Brandi. Oops! Quill I told her on accident I promise!" she squealed then ran from my arms out the front door, to I assume, Quill.

I giggled, because when I looked at Embry's expression, it was priceless.

"Embry really its fine I don't mind if she calls me aunty. Its really cute." his expression turned into a smile that I was becoming very fond of.

"Well Brandi, lets start with the kitchen and bathrooms." I followed him through the house, making a list for the hardware store.

All the plumbing had to be over hauled and the roof needed new shingles, but the whole place needed to be painted and patched up.

So with the list in hand, and about three truck loads of very buff and friendly Quileute boys, we made our way to the hard ware store.

Three hours, and a lot of money, later we were on our way back to the disaster Grams called home, when I heard Claire trying very hard to whisper to Quill.

"Quill, Kat is being very bad and snooping in that drawer you and Uncle Embry told me not to go in." She very loudly whispered to Quill, but I replied for him.

"Claire how do you know that Kat is looking around Embry's home? You cant see her from here and she hasn't called yet?" I questioned her.

"I told you Aunty, I just know things. Quill says I'm special." She beamed up at me from her booster seat.

"Ok Claire, if you say so." I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Brandi, Seth was wondering if he could meet us at my place for lunch. He didn't want to head over there with out us but he kind of wants to see Kat." he gave his information with a small chuckle.

"I trust Kat so I don't mind if he goes over when she is by herself. I think she will enjoy his company."

After we unloaded the renivation suplies into the garage, that was surprisingly the only part of the house that didn't need work, we drove back to Embry's house for lunch.

I was walking through the door when I noticed that Seth was just staring at a very pissed off looking Kat. The term if looks could kill, came to mind.

"Kat why are you looking at Seth like he has three heads, and just kill you dog?" I questioned.

"Well, I was reading that book over there, and he took it away before I could finish it. Oh yeah I made home made apple muffins just like mom use to, there in the kitchen." she was still glaring daggers at that poor boy. Ah, the wrath of Kat maybe short lived but it was still not a good place to be.

Before I could open my mouth I was pulled into a hug and moved out of the door way just in time for a pack of very hungry boys ran to the kitchen.

I looked up into those same eyes that had me from day one, Embry. He just smiled at me then let me go, much to my disappointment. I really don't know what it is about him but I know I'm falling fast, with out a net, to catch me, for Embry Call.

"Thanks," I was still slightly dazzled, "I didn't hear them pull up."

"Well when the house smells like a fantastic bakery, they get a little excited." he laughed then followed the boys into the kitchen.

"Wow! Kat these are amazing! Be careful Emily she might give you a run for your money with these babies." Sam and Seth both complimented.

"Taking a load off my hands cooking for you animals…I think I like the idea of help. Brandi I thought you said you didn't cook?" She giggled in response.

"Oh she doesn't." Kat responded before I could. "Mom was trying to teach me, before the accident." she responded in a whisper, with a tear in her eye.

I walked over to the couch to comfort her, and the rest of the people in the house laughed and carried on. Lunch went with out incident, and before I knew it we were back to work. Well the guys were doing the heavy lifting, while me and the girls were painting.

I must say that after a very long after noon and a lot of hard work, this house was becoming a home.

**Kat POV**

I know what I read cant possible be real, but these people are hiding something from me, and I'm going to find out what it is.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry about not updating, I was so stuck as to where to take this chapter but I really like how it turned out so I hope you do too. =) As always Thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing! Oh and BTW I dont have a beta so all mistakes are my own, and i also own nothing but my imagination and some times that thing is really scary, Im just saying. ENJOY!**

**Questions and Answers **

Kat POV

Ok so I know that these Fankin-boys are hiding something, and me being who I am, I just cant understand why they need all the secrets. So everyone left after lunch to go do the whole house thing and I am sitting here bored again. Well that's not completely true, not everyone left, Seth was still here trying to 'entertain' me as Brandi put it. Yeah, right! She heard I fell off the damn couch, and now she didn't want me left alone.

To top it all off Embry took the damn book! I really wanted to finish it, but maybe I can get answers a different way. Seth. He seemed to want to tell me something just didn't know how to word it. Flirt! I am brilliant! Seth will tell me anything I want to know, only problem is that I am new to the whole flirting thing. Shit! I really hope this works!

"Seth, uhm will you," I started but had no clue where I was going with this, "get me some water please?" LAME! Water, really? Yeah I totally need to learn the art of flirting.

"Yeah sure, sure any thing else you need?" Seth stammered out, then got up to go get the water.

Wow! Maybe I was ok with this flirting thing. Ok now what? I wondered as he walked into the kitchen. Man he has a nice butt. What where did that come from? I am mad at him right? Am I still mad at him? Damn it! It has to be the pain meds. Yeah that's it the pain meds are messing with me.

"Here ya go." Seth handed me the glass of ice water, but he didn't look at me. Man I am stupid, I had one friend here beside Brandi and now I hurt him. Great! Am I ever going to get things right.

"Seth, Listen. I am sorry I snapped at you about the book. It was really just the best thing in Embry's collection of vamps and wolves." I was apologizing and he still wouldn't look at me.

"It's ok Kat really. It's just that book was passed down from father to son, so it's kinda special to Embry. Hell if I wasn't in the pack I would have never even had the chance to read it." he mumbled the last part, but I heard him any ways. Pack? What the hell did that mean!

"Pack? What is that some type of Reservation gang or some kinda cult?" I questioned

"Pack? What? I didn't just say pack I said Snack? Yeah that's what I said snack. Are you hungry?" Seth is all but running he's words together with out giving me a chance to respond.

"NO! You said PACK, not SNACK! I hate being lied to Seth. Please don't let our relationship start with lies." I whispered out the last part and I swear his eyes went all gooey love story for a minute.

"You want a relationship with me Kat?" That damn panty dropping smile, of his glowing at me in his full excitement. Oh My God! Did I just admit to wanting Seth, a boy I barely knew? Well Hell, I sure did.

I couldn't find my voice so I simple nodded.

"Kat, I don't know what to say. I am flattered and I'd be honored if you would be my girl." Seth was just one couch cushion away. If I leaned in I could almost touch his hand, feel his skin on mine.

"You actually think I am like girlfriend material? Seth I am nothing compared to you, I'm just plane, broken little old me."

Then it all happened so fast that I thought my heart was going to explode. Seth closed the distance between us and placed his soft lips to mine. My first kiss, was with a fuck-tactically HOT guy! Can you say HOLY SHIT! Then, and I mean right then, my sister and the rest of the of the town walked in and ruined my moment.

Before I could say or do anything Seth jumped up and I fell face first to the cushion, then bounced to the hard wood floor. Can you say OUCH! I hit my leg on the coffee table to top it all off.

"Seth! What the Fu-udge!" I quickly changed my langue when little Claire, started to giggle.

"I told you Quill, they have to get married now." She loudly whispered into the big guys ear that was holding her. Seth was on the other side of the room looking at the floor and blushing. Embry and Brandi came to pick my sore ass up off the ground, and then gave me my meds to knock me out.

Before they took full effect I heard the arguments start up and Seth left to defend himself. Blissfully medicated I dozed off.

**BPOV**

"What the hell! Seth, what are you thinking?" I couldn't keep a straight face, I busted out laughing at his look of utter embarrassment.

"Wait? Your not mad at me for kissing your sister?" he asked in between my fits of laughter.

"No Seth I'm not mad at you its been obvious to every one but Kat that you've liked her since we moved in. Now with that being said I don't think I it would be ok anymore for the two of you to be left alone in a house together but I'm glad she has found a real friend here. She could really use some one to talk to." I finished with a smile, kissed his still redden cheek and headed to the kitchen for a drink.

I just left everyone in the room speechless, or so I thought. I listened to them start in on Seth.

"Seth what is going on we need explanations now!" Sam demanded

I grew quiet the only noise I was making was the chugging of water I was drinking. This should be good, I thought humorously to myself. I kind of wanted to know myself, but if Kat was truly happy then I was fine with it.

"Oh I know the answer to that uncle Sam" the adorable miss Claire stated matter of fact.

"He loves her because he imprinted on her and just so you know she is starting to look for answers about the big wolves you turn into, and she thinks that Seth liking her is amazing because of everything that her and Aunty Brandi went threw at their old home." She smiled but all I could do was drop the glass in my hand sending it shattering to the floor.

Everyone looked up at me and gasped, in horror. They didn't know I was listing to them. I stood ram rod straight and still.

"Brandi, what did you hear? Are you hurt?" Embry rushed over to me checking me over for any cuts but I couldn't respond because just as my mouth opened Kat began screaming in her sleep. I knew that scream all to well, and I thought I would never have to hear it again. She was having a nightmare about that night.

"NO! GET OFF HER! BRANDI!" That's all Kat had to say before I rushed over to her and cradled her in my arms.

"Shhhhh, Kat its okay I'm here and I'm I fine you saved me, he cant hurt us anymore honey you need to wake up." I all but cooed at her trying in desperation to get her to stop screaming before anyone could ask what she was talking about.

"Brandi" Kat's eyes fluttered open but still had the glazed over look from her meds, She smiled at me then closed her eyes peacefully sleeping again.

I gently laid her down and covered her up, before I quietly got up and began cleaning the glass on the floor.

"Brandi, please tell us what happened." Embry asked , but I just looked at him and quietly responded.

"Embry, you have to explain what Claire said, I'm not stupid and I remember most of the legions, but please don't lie to me, and I'll tell you everything."

I had finished cleaning up my mess, and sat at the kitchen table, waiting for my answers. Sue sat next to me and the other girls took up the rest of the table. I just looked at Embry. He looked at Sam, Sam just nodded.

Embry took a deep breath, before he started his explanation.

"Well, if you remember the legions, then all I have to say is that they are all true and I imprinted on you."

"Ok so basically your all nuts! You actually believe that the legions are true and you all giant dogs. Perfect I moved from one big mess into another." I replied exhausted I put my head in my hands.

"Brandi, the legions are true, and I know its hard to understand but that's the facts." Sue stated calmly.

"Fine if you want me to believe prove it." I replied

Everyone started to get up and move to the back door, I just followed quietly.

Sam, Jarred, Embry, Paul, Quill, Seth, Collin, Brady, and even Leah walked into the yard, they all started to strip down to their undergarments.

"I thought you were going to show me your wolves, not your goodies." I all but laughed at them.

"That's the problem with being a wolf, you loose a lot of your favorite clothes" Leah responded.

Then like it was second nature to them, they all burst into giant dogs. Literally fur flying a drool dripping from their K-9 teeth. To say I was stunned was the fucking understatement of the century. I was looking at them all dumb struck, unable to form a coherent thought let alone speak.

"See I told you," I heard little Claire come out of the house. "I had to wait inside because they get very naked when they change but I still get to play with all my dogs" She laughed at me again then ran into the mass of wolves.

"Claire, I …I have know clue what to say." I was still in a state of shock.

"Why don't we go inside and we can explain a little bit more if you need us too." Emily said matter of fact like.

While I allowed all these females to pull me into the house I looked over my shoulder at the wolves and Claire I knew that they wouldn't hurt her but it still made me a little uneasy watching such a little girl play with horse sized dogs. Once I was sitting down with a very large cup of coffee in front of me to calm my nerves, I looked at all the ladies in front of me and asked very unsure of my self once again.

"So do you all turn into giant cats or something?"

They looked at each other then busted out into full blown hysterics.

"No, we don't, but that would be very interesting wouldn't it." Emily seemed to be the ring leader of the females.

"We are the wolves imprints, Brandi. We give them our hearts, love, and devotions." She continued before Kim interrupted her

"And they give us well pretty much anything our hearts desire, and then some." She smiled a reassuring smile.

"Ok so how is it that I am suppose to react to the fact that my friends and neighbors are all dogs and their girlfriends and wives seem ok with it? Wait! Imprint, that's what Claire said to Quill, about me and Embry." It was all starting to make since, the pull and feelings I felt toward him, it was all fate. I was suppose to come here and meet the man of my dreams and live happily ever after.

Just as I was sitting there in my epiphany, all the pack came back inside, fully clothed thank goodness, but it was Embry that had my thoughts come to a screeching halt.

"Well, you're not passed out and you're still here so am I assuming that you're trying to put everything into place and figure out what your next move is." Embry stated with kind of a sadness in his voice.

Before I could even think about what I was doing, I was flying from my seat and into his arms. He wasn't expecting that so he fell to the ground with me in his arms. I looked into his eyes and let go of everything holding me back, I pressed my lips to his and gave him the most passionate kiss I could muster up with every ones eyes on us.

"Well not the reaction I was expecting but I like it better." He smiled up at me then help me to my feet.

I blushed a bright crimson red and made my way back to the table.

"Well at least she is accepting us." Sue stated with a wide smile.

"Ok I do have a couple of questions for you all though. I know the legions are true now, so what vampires are around that I need to keep Kat away from, How many of you are imprinted, and how in the hell does Claire keep just knowing things?" I asked all in a rush.

"I know things because I see them before they happen, I read all the signs aunt Brandi." Claire said while climbing into my arms. I hugged her and let her finish explaining things.

"I get these really pretty flashes, kinda like a picture, and things just always look exactly the way I see them. The signs are kinda hard to see but when uncle Embry was holding the box when you first met and it broke because the tape was slightly cut because of the hanger poking threw it. It broke and you imprinted on him. Nothing happens that I don't see." She giggled at me.

"Wow, ok that's a lot to take in, so you see the future?"

"Yeah for shorter answers yes I see the future." she smiled sweetly at me.

"As for your other questions, the Cullen family are the only vamps around here, and that's because of the imprint with Jacob. Nothing to worry about though they only drink animals. Well nearly every one in this room is either a wolf or an imprint of a wolf." Sam finished explaining.

"Ok so what now?" I asked still unsure of the entire situation.

"Well you obviously figured out the imprint with you and Embry. So the next thing to deal with is Telling Kat." He answered again. Wait, Kat why would she want to know. Holy shit! It just dawned on me that EVERY ONE is imprinted or a wolf. Fuck me!

"Ok I need to know who belongs to whom. And I need to know now." I didn't even look any where else but at Embry.

"Well lets start with the oldest then shall we, Sam and Emily, Jarred and Kim, Jacob and Nessie, and Quill and Claire, Embry and you. And."

"Wait, please tell me that its Seth, because if its anyone else I don't want to know, it will hurt Kat to know that they cant be."

"No worries Brandi, This dog loves Kat." Seth answered laughing a bit at his own joke.

"ok that's good at least I think it is, she is the one that has to decided, but don't push her Seth. We have been threw a lot." I whispered the last part. I didn't need Kat to find out this way.

"I need to tell you all the real reason Kat and I moved here. The whole reason." I said firmly then I heard Kat yelling at me.

**Kat POV**

**"NO! BRANDI YOU CANT THEY WILL HATE ME!" **

**A/N: Yeah I know right cliffies suck, but you can hate me in a review i might just update faster. **

**Let me know if you want Brandi's POV or Kat's POV for most of this fic, Hell let me know if you want any one's POV Ill see about making it happen =) **

**LOVE PEACE AND TWILIGHT! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok Yeah so Real life basically sucks and I hardly ever get to update, so here is at least a little something to wet your appetite. Hopefully it does its own explanations**.

**Oh and BTW I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own, and I also own nothing but my imagination and some times that thing is really scary, I'm just saying. ENJOY!**

Answers and Confusion

Chapter 8

**Kat POV**

"NO! Brandi they will hate me you can't tell them!" I was all but straight up sober from my drug induced nap. I couldn't believe that she was just so willingly going to tell them that what had happened. I was beyond pissed at her again! Why would she do something like that to me.

"Kat there is a lot that's going to change and you need to know everything. I'm through with lying to family and friends. They are going to tell you everything and We are going to tell them everything end of discussion." Brandi was pulling out the family card on me so I knew what ever was about to be said would determine my fate, well at lest till I was eighteen.

"Fine, if they want the truth, here it is. I killed a man. There that's the truth of why we had to come here, I'm a murder. End of story." I sat up and hobbled out of the house, and away from all the open mouthed stairs I was getting.

No body followed me, I doubt any one trusted me any more and I was more then willing to just be a loner. I was dangerous and I didn't trust myself to be honest.

**? POV? **

Wow this little girl sure did have spunk! She was in a cast and still trying to get through the woods. It was truly amazing that she was out here with out one of those mutts. But then again, she was too beautiful to be mixed in with that lot.

"I can hear your foot steps, so who ever the hell you are just leave me be!" She screamed over her shoulder.

"Sorry" was my only reply. I didn't think I was being that loud but apparently I wasn't as stealthy as I thought. Her head whipped around and she was now starring at my honey gold eyes.

**Brandi POV**

"It's not like how she explained it." I tried to defend my sister but the look of pure disgust on their faces spoke volumes.

"What did she mean then?" Sue questioned.

"She saved my life." I began to explain everything that I could remember about that tragic night. They listened with wide eyes, to every detail that I spoke. I told them things that not even the people form our old town knew.

"She is my hero." I finished with our story and then waited for what seemed like an eternity.

"Well, then next to you, she is my most favorite person on the planet." Embry explained taking my hand in his and giving me a kiss on the check.

"We could never judge her for saving you. Like you said we are family now and that's never going to change." Sue commented, and everyone was in agreement nodding their heads.

"Thank you for understanding. I know its a lot to take in but that's why the babies father is dead, why she is so stand offish and why it's taken me so long to open up with Embry."

"Brandi we are here for you, and for Kat I hope you and her both know that." Emily said.

I smiled a real smile for the first time in months, until I realized it was dark out and Kat had yet to make it home.

"Where is she at? I mean she is in a cast, she couldn't have wondered off that far right?"

Seth went ridged then began to shake and ran out of the house.

**Kat POV**

"Well, you're not who I was expecting" I told the god like woman standing behind me.

"Wait you're not running away or screaming for any of the guard dogs?"

"Guard dogs? Uhmm don't have any and why would I run? With my luck as of recently I would probably just fall and break the other leg." I laughed out.

This unnamed person just tilted her perfect head to the side and an amused laugh escaped her perfectly shaped mouth. Damn I didn't know her but she was nice to talk to and even caught on to my since of humor. Yeah I liked her.

"So…You live around here too or are you just hiking through the woods getting lost?" I questioned her.

" I live just around the other side of this little ravine, would you like to come to my house? You know get out of the rain? I am pretty sure that cast isn't supposed to be getting wet, and my dad is a doctor so he could probably fix it." she talked to me like we were old friends, so how could I possibly say no, right?

"Sure but how far is it because my leg is killing me and I don't think I can make it much father then this." I stated bluntly because to be honest my leg was killing me and me being the dumb emotional wreck that I was forgot that I lived where it rained ninety seven percent of the time.

"It wont take me long if you let me carry you, and don't say that your too heavy because your not. Just because I'm insanely beautiful doesn't mean I can't do it."

Her laugh and mine mixed together, as I nodded my head and then she hoisted me up in her arms bridle style.

My first thought was she was ice cold and then I felt the cold breeze and we were standing in front of a big old mansion. It was like five seconds and then poof! Here we are. She is an odd duck, but who am I to talk, I just had my first kiss, took a drugged induced nap, and shattered my dreams of living a normal happy existence here in La Push by admitting to murder.

"Wow!" Yup that was my brilliant statement of how humongous her house was.

"Hey everyone I have some one I'd like you to meet can you all join us down here?" She wasn't yelling, just speaking as though they were standing right in front of her. Then outa no where the living room was full. I gasped in shock at all the people standing in front of me and then took a step back.

"Ok ya'll are really fast, and have excellent hearing, cause man. WOW!" I finally spotted someone I knew and I was a little more at ease.

"Dr. Cullen you have a lovely home." Hey I do have manners check me out.

"Thank you Kat, but if you don't mind me asking what do we owe the pleasure of your company tonight?" he spoke

"Sorry Carlisle, that would be my fault. I was out hiking and came across Kat and her soaking wet cast, I thought it best if I brought her to you to look at it."

"That was very kind of you Rosalie, and yes I do see a very soggy cast. Kat does any one know where you are at this time of night?" Dr. man asked me.

Well shit! I really didn't have a brain today, I forgot my phone.

"Not exactly, but by the way its nice to finally know your name Rosalie." I laughed at her.

"Oh, yeah sorry about that I just wasn't sure if your friends had told you about us yet so I guess I forgot to tell you my name." she looked almost embarrassed that she had forgotten her manners.

"No, biggie." I shrugged "but who are the rest of you oh so kind people?" I asked genially curious.

They all started to introduce themselves, and then I heard a loud howl. I swear if I didn't jump behind Rose I would have ended up in some ones lap. They all seemed to stiffen then the bronzed hair guy Edweirdo and the nice shy Brunette Bella took off out the front door.

"Well ok then. How about I make you and Seth some thing to eat Kat?" Esme asked.

"That would be great but I really doubt Seth is speaking to me at this point. Wait! How did you know I knew Seth?" Great I had a bunch of new stalkers apparently. You think I'd be freaked out but nah I was just a little more curious.

"I think I can explain that." Seth came in the house in nothing but cut offs, rain dripping down his body. What I wouldn't give to be one of those rain drops. No! Bad Kat! Stop thinking like that!

"Oh that goodness you said it because I was going to tell you its not nice for girls your age to think that way." Eddie boy chirp up. Everyone sending daggers his way, then as if he just realized what he had done, he pinched the bridge of his nose and squinted his eyes shut.

"Seth now would be a great time to explain, and I mean everything!" I yelled at him .

I had many different emotions running through me, then they all seemed to just stop. I got this almost lethargic feeling of calm, I quickly looked around my eyes resting on Rosie's then Seth's before I promptly passed out.

A:N/

Yes its short but its an update! Now we have the infamous Cullen's to muddle into the picture I wonder what kind of drama this development will hold in store for us?

Let me know if you want someone else POV or if you want me to keep going the way I am. And as always R&R I really would appreciate it! Love peace and Twilight!


End file.
